GQ:X6/Episode3
Dream Rebel Dream Insurgent |bosselement = Water |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'Side Boss(es)' - Dream Rebel, Dream Insurgent *'Teams Allowed:' 2 *'Cost Allowed:' 2x of Normal Squad Cost *'Failure Condition:' Squad defeated *'Squad setup:' **Squad 1: Summoner Squad **Squad 2: Guest Squad ---- *Using DBB with Miasma synergy effects such as Giselle & Kranus DBB every 2-3 turns is highly recommended. Bond level 6 is recommended due to significantly reducing the amount of HP healed and the increased turn duration provided. Alternatively, Bond level 4 works but would require the DBB with Miasma effect to be used every 2 turns *Using DBB with Steam synergy effect is optional but highly recommended if enough Synergy Shards cannot be generated within Miasma's healing debuff turn durations *Using 100% UBB DoT mitigation is highly recommended. Alternately, using DoT purge works. ---- Dream Rebel *There will be 2 Dream Rebel in the battle *Passively inflict max HP reduction for 2 turns *Passively inflicts Def down for 3 turns **Used every 4 turns *Passively inflicts buff-wipe & drains BB gauge **Used every 5 turns Dream Insurgent *There will be 2 Dream Insurgent in the battle *Passively have Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Dark mitigation to self for 999 turns *Passively adds spark and crit spark buff to all allies for 2 turns *Passively inflict Turn-skip on a single unit for 1 turns *Passively inflicts DoT to self for 2 turns Shade *Passively has damage immunity to normal attack, SBB, UBB, DoT for 2 turns upon receiving a certain amount of damage *''Elemental Exploit'' - Summons A Feast of Tears **Used if any non- units is present *''You are the one called Miriam…'' - Idle *''You were happy, were you not?'' - Idle *''These few years were a gift from that which calls itself Kranus.'' - Idle *''But it is a mere illusion.'' - Idle *''Your husband will die.'' - Idle *''It has always been unavoidable.'' - Idle *''Your daughter will be despised.'' - Idle *''Your kingdom will not suffer you.'' - Idle *''They will not acknowledge you.'' - Idle *''You will try… and you will fail.'' - Idle *''You will lose your daughter…'' - Idle *''And you will not understand how.'' - Idle *''Your pain would have been short-lived.'' - Idle *''Your loving husband was to follow you.'' - Idle *''But Kranus has spoken.'' - Idle *''This is the way.'' - Idle *''Shade Toss'' - 1 hit ST attack that pierces 50% mitigation & purges evasion effect *''Stabilise'' - Heals 1,000,000 (10% HP) **Used once every turn on normal mode *''Stabilise'' - Heals 12,100,000 (10% HP) **Used once every turn on hard mode *''Phantom's Menance'' - Adds 10% stackable Atk to self for 99 turns **Used every 2 turns *''Poison The Mind'' - Inflicts DoT (1000% mod) for 3 turns **Used every 3 turns. 100% DoT mitigation is highly recommended to survive *''Reapers, come forth!'' - Summons 2 Scythe **Used every 5 turns *''Mortal Wound'' - Inflicts 25% Active healing, 50% Passive healing, 70% HC Efficacy reduction for 2 turns **Used every 3 turns on normal mode *''Mortal Wound'' - Inflicts 75% Active healing, 85% Passive healing, 95% HC Efficacy reduction for 2 turns **Used every 3 turns on hard mode *''Affliction'' - Inflicts 10% max HP reduction for 3 turns **Used when HP reaches < 50% & every 3 turns afterwards *''Crushing Doubt'' - Inflicts 10% HP piercing DoT for 3 turns **Used when HP reaches < 50% & every 3 turns afterwards *''Mortal Wound'' - Inflicts 25% Active healing, 50% Passive healing, 70% HC Efficacy reduction for 2 turns **Used every 3 turns on normal mode *''Mortal Wound'' - Inflicts 75% Active healing, 85% Passive healing, 95% HC Efficacy reduction for 2 turns **Used every 3 turns on hard mode *''Counterspell'' - Inflicts Doom debuff on a single unit for 8 turns **Units affected by Doom cannot be revived for 3 turns **'Used on every odd DBB used' *''Spell Failure'' - Purges Doom debuff from all foes **'Used on every even DBB used' Scythe *''Reaper's Call'' - Instantly defeats a single unit & instantly defeats self **'Upon reaching turn 22, this skill will kill all units alive' |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}